The present invention relates to saws, and more particularly, to hand saws.
Hand saws typically include a handle assembly and a blade that is removably coupled to the handle assembly so that a user can replace the blade if the blade becomes worn or if the user desires to use another type of blade for a different cutting application. Generally, the blade of a hand saw includes a plurality of cutting teeth along a bottom edge of the blade and a tang at an end of the blade. The tang is received within the handle assembly to couple the handle assembly and the blade. Often, an aperture extends through the tang of the blade and the handle assembly includes a fastener that the user extends through the aperture of the tang. To secure the blade to the handle assembly, the user aligns the aperture of the tang with an aperture of the handle assembly and inserts the fastener through the aperture of the tang and the aperture of the handle assembly. A nut or the like can be used with the fastener and the fastener and the nut can be tightened to secure the blade to the handle assembly.